1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for displaying ornamental articles. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved unit for displaying an ornamental figure and imparting a desired movement thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for displaying ornamental articles, such as ceramic and porcelain figures, are well known. Such devices may comprise a simple stationary display unit or a more complex unit capable of imparting various motions to the figure being displayed. These display units are usually finely detailed, present a quality appearance and are normally sold through gift and specialty stores.
The manufacture of such display units usually requires that the individual components forming the unit be fabricated and assembled at different locations having minimum labor costs in order to maximize profits to the manufacturer. It is therefore important that the design and construction of a display unit be such as to provide both efficiency in manufacture and quality in appearance.